


Desteny That Binds

by thehobbit82



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Children, Erebor, F/M, Fairies, Goblins, M/M, Mirkwood, Spiders, Wargs, ords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbit82/pseuds/thehobbit82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you met your One at a young age? And what if they're meant to help get your home back? This is what Fili is about to find out first hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding your One

There are stories were the Istari were sent by the Valar to guard Middle Earth. There were also stories that the fairies left around the second age. Some say that they had offspring with each race of: Dwarves, Hobbits, Men and Elves.

It was said that if any of the races ever needed help one of the offspring’s would appear and help restore balance. Years after Smaug has taken over Erebor a girl named Orion age 13 years old lived near Ered Luin. Her life was not that easy but she survived the best she could.

From the day she was born her parents could tell that there was something different about their daughter. Even though she looked mostly like a dwarf she was skinny. She had lavender eyes and hair as light as the sun. She always was upbeat even at the most sad situations.

It was like sunshine always followed her. She was doing better in the wild than around people. Her father blamed her dwarf mother for her height and oddness. In situations like that he would lash out and she had the scars on her back to prove it.  
The urge to find their One is always strong from the moment each dwarf hits puberty. But what if their One is closer than they thought and what if he or she is younger than them? That is when the two families arrange meetings for them to get to know each other until they’re of age to get married. What if their One has lost everyone and everything and you feel their fear, know that they are close and in danger?

In those few cases where their One is alone and in danger, it is said that Mahal himself gives them the strength to fight off any threat. Thorin’s nephews, Fili and Kili, always thought that those stories where just that and nothing more.

So finding your One in such a way was just unthinkable. Thorin along with his nephews where returning back to Ered Luin after trading in the nearby towns of men. Thorin was trying to earn enough gold for an extradition to reclaim his home.

He knew this was never meant to be easy when he had to also look after his people, like any other good leader would do. But he did not care; he was doing this so his people can have a place to call home once more.

As they reached the outskirts of Ered Luin Fili froze. “Fili are you alright?” Kili asked his brother. “My One is near; I got to do something, she is in danger. What do I do uncle?” Fili asked Thorin worriedly. “Don’t worry everything….” Thorin never got the chance to finish as a scream was heard from nearby clearing.

Without a thought Fili leapt into action, heading towards the screams of the child, knowing he could not fail her without sentencing them both to death. For if a dwarf lost their One they did not have long to live and those that did, only ended up going insane.  
Soon they came to a clearing and the sight that greeted them was one out of a nightmare. A house was on fire. A couple lay dead and was been eaten by Wargs while surrounded by Orcs that just laughed. But what horrified them most was seeing a filthy Orc holding a dwarf girl by her throat as she screamed for dear life.

At that Fili charged at the Orc that was holding the girl and with one fell swoop of his sword killed it, by cutting its head off. Thorin and Kili were not far behind him. In no time the Orc party was killed and their remains burned.

The terrified girl had managed to find a hiding spot near her burning house, watched the whole thing with great awe and fear. The moment the Orcs and Wargs were dead Fili looked around franticly for the girl.

“Where… where is she? She has to be alive. I know she is” he all but yelled, as he searched the area. “Calm down Fili we’ll find her and keep her safe” his uncle told him. “Hey I found her” Kili called out to his brother and uncle.

“Hallo there little sister. It is ok, you can come out, you are safe now. Am Kili and they are my Brother Fili and uncle Thorin. We will keep you from harm, I swear. What’s your name” Kili told her reassuringly. But for some reason she would not budge from her hiding spot.

Fili run to where his brother and the girl were. The moment the girl saw Fili she felt the pull of her One and launched from her hiding spot and into Fili’s arms, as if he was a plank in a stormy sea. “I will keep you safe with me always. This I swear on my honour” Fili said through his tears.

“Am Orion” was the only thing she said as her lavender eyes shut and she passed out. “No…no, no, stay awake, stay with me” Fili called out. “It’s ok Fili she just passed out of fear and exhaustion. Let’s take her home. She is unique and leaving her here is not wise” Thorin told him.

“What do you mean Uncle? How is she unique by being blond like me?” Fili questioned. “It has to do with the fairy legends. But that can wait for later on when she is safe back at our home” was the only thing that Thorin said as he headed back to their ponies. After exchanging a confused look Fili and Kili followed their uncle.


	2. Live and march ahead

The moment they entered the house Dis came running into the room to scold them for being away for so long, but stop at the sight that greeted her. She looked to her brother for answers as she looked at the dwarf girl in her son’s arms.

“The questions can wait for now Dis. I need you and Oin to have a look at her to see what damage the Orcs have done. Kili get Oin now” Thorin ordered and Kili was out the door without having to be told twice.

“Thorin, what happened? Is she what I think she is?” Dis asked shocked. “She is Fili’s One. And yes she is of fairy descent. She and her family lived outside the town and they were attacked. Her parents are dead” Thorin informed her as he gathered anything that could be used as a bandage and headed to Fili’s and Kili’s room were Fili had taken Orion.

“How is she?” he asked his nephew. “She has not woken up yet uncle. Am scared what can I do?” Fili inquired with a trembling voice. It broke Thorin’s and Dis’s heart to see someone so young be terrified by the thought of their One never waking up. Never getting a chance for a life together. Also worried to see a child that did not deserve the fate it got to suffer in such a way. To lose her family and practically die and for what?

“Where is she?” Oin’s question snapped him out of his troubled thoughts. “In here Oin” Thorin called out. After ushering them all out, Oin proceeded with the check-up. By the end of it even Oin was surprised by the girl. “What is taking him so long amad?” Fili asked Dis.

Just as she was about to answer him, Oin came out of the room shaking his head. “What happened? Is she ok? Oin please tell me” Fili bombarded Oin. “Calm down prince Fili. She is fine. She has a natural healing factor like I never seen before” Oin informed him. “Does that mean what I think it means Oin? Is she a half-breed fairy?” Thorin asked him.

“Yes, she is she has the fairy birth mark hidden in her hairline at the back of her head as farther proof. She needs some rest she will wake up when she is good and ready” Oin informed him and with that he walked off.

“Uncle why would you all think she is a fairy?” Kili asked curiously. “Remember the legends I told you when you and Fili were mere children? About the fairies and how they found their mates in different races before they were all banished from Middle Earth?” Thorin asked him.

“Yes. So that means that she is a descendant of the fae. And she is also Fili’s One. What should we do now; she has no-one uncle” Kili stated. “She has us now my son, now let’s leave them in peace for a while” Dis told him and with that the three of them left Fili and Orion alone.

That night Orion walk up to someone holding her safe and warm. She slowly opened her eyes and for a moment she thought that the Orcs had captured her and began to straggle. “Orion, it’s ok, you are safe look at me” Fili told her in a firm tone.

In the days to come Orion found a new home and family, a family that valued her for whom and what she was. She met Balin and Dwalin, which taught her how to read and write properly and also how to fight and defend herself.

Forty-five years past since the day Fili found his One and the time to reclaim Erebor was upon them. “I do not know if she should come along Thorin” Balin told him. “We have to Balin her abilities in the wild are remarkable. Even Dwalin was surprised at how well she survived on those training exercises” Thorin informed him.

“Where are Fili, Kili and Orion right now anyhow? Dis will have my head if anything happens to the three of them. Since Orion came along Dis smiles more as if the loss of her husband and brother has lessened dramatically” Thorin said.

“All three of them are with Dwalin in another hunting trip. You know how Orion likes to go to the forest, so Dwalin thought to turn it to a last chance to get some more experience” Balin told him with a smile.

Meanwhile at the outskirts of Ered Luin, Fili and Kili watched as Orion went one on one with Dwalin. It was not an easy match, but Orion seemed to hold her own rather well, counting Dwalin was a seasoned warrior and had been in many battles and wars.

“How the heck is she dodging all off his moves?” Kili asked in wonder. “She is half fae brother. Being out here in nature is where she is the strongest, where she can be all she can and more as you can see” Fili said with a proud smile on his face. Watching her how she was now always made his heart race and feel like he could breathe easier.

“Come on Uncle Dwalin you can do better than this I have seen you fight with uncle Thorin. What’s the matter are you scared you’ll hurt me?” she teased him lightly. Dwalin chocked on his breath at that. He would not take such words lightly from a little girl. “Oh, you little…”. “Careful Dwalin she is counting on you losing your temper” Kili joked.

“Don’t even think about it little princeling otherwise you’ll be the one that I come after” Dwalin warned him. All Fili and Orion could do is giggle at the situation. “I think it’s time to head back. Uncle Thorin and amad will be mad if we are late for dinner. I for one will not go without dinner again” Fili informed them.

With that they quickly gathered their things and headed home. By the time they got home dinner was ready. “I see you managed to get here just in time for a change” Dis scolded them. At list the four of them had the decency to look reprimanded.

“We are sorry amad” Kili said and hugged her tightly. “Fine, fine. Now let go and go clean up so we can all eat, your uncle has something he has to tell you after dinner” she quickly said as she shooed them towards the bathroom.

After dinner Thorin took them to the living room and said, “As you well know there has been talk of a quest to Erebor. I would like to tell you it is true. I’ve met with a wizard and we will meet in the Shire, at the house of one said Bilbo Baggins with a few more dwarves so we can reclaim our home land. We will meet there the last day of next month after my meeting with Dain. Is that clear every one? Orion Dis and I talked and made the dissension that you will come with us.”

Fili and Kili of course knew that she would have come even if their mother and uncle hadn’t agreed for her to go along. Knowing that her One was in such a dangerous mission she would never leave him. Especially now that she had more control of her abilities to control mature and interact with animals in a way that no-one could comprehend.

At the mention of Bilbo’s name Orion was a bit taken back. In one of their hunting trip, she had managed to get separated from them for a day or so, as she had thought it was nice to explore and had run into Bilbo.

Of course she had to do extra chores and couldn’t go with them on the next hunting trip for her small disappearance; it was worth it, for she had made a new friend. But now she was worried how they would react when they found out she already knew Bilbo and that he had some fairy blood in him as well.

It was said that the fairy blood worked differently when combined with each race. Like for Hobbits, it worked to be able to heal family and very close friends. But also to be able to have children with their chosen, no matter if they were from different race or be the same gender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes all mine. Please feel free to comment.


	3. Unexpected Meeting

Orion was uneasy. She knew that they would learn soon of her secret friend when they all arrived at Bilbo’s home. But also knew that Bilbo was everything they needed and just maybe Thorin would find the same happiness she and Fili had. She just hoped all would turn out well, for the quest could either make them or break them.

Three weeks after, all the dwarves headed to the Shire, to the house of one known as Bilbo Baggins. Orion was the first to head out hoping to beat the others to the house. And as luck would have it she indeed was the first one there. As she stood outside his house she hoped she could help prepare him for the rest of the company.  
She quickly knocked at the door. “Yes, yes! Who is it?” Bilbo’s voice was heard from the other side of the door. “Just an old friend coming for a visit, unless you are too busy of course, then maybe I should just leave?” Orion joked. Bilbo threw the door open with a smile. “Orion! It has been so long. What happened, and what brings you to this part again? You didn’t decide to go exploring again did you?” he said with a laugh as he led her to the kitchen.

‘If it was only that’ she thought. “Sadly to say, that is a no my friend. Did a man name Gandalf the Grey come by recently by any chance?” she asked curiously. “Yes he did. How did you know that? Please tell me he was joking when he told me a group of dwarves was coming here for an adventure?” he questioned her worriedly.

“Sadly, Bilbo, it is true. We do need you. I never thought you of all people would have to end up in such a dangerous predicament. And I am sorry for that. We need you to help us get our home back. Wouldn’t you want someone to help you too if you were in the same predicament as us?” she inquired of him sadly. For a moment Bilbo looked as if he might faint. “Here just sit down, I’ll get you some water” she said.

By that night Bilbo had thought over everything Orion had told him. And yes, he wanted to help. ‘So that’s it he thought with a laugh, ‘I will help them’. At that there was a knock at the door. “I’ll open it, it must be one of the company members” she called out to Bilbo.

Meanwhile Fili was furious at Orion for running off ahead of them like that. What was she thinking? What if she got hurt? He would die without her. She was his life. “Calm down Fee, you know how she likes to explore. She would never do anything to hurt herself or you. She loves you more than anything in this world and the next. Anyway we’re almost there” Kili told him.

Soon enough Fili and Kili reached Bag End and knocked loudly. “I’ll get it, just help the other two set up the table for dinner” Bilbo said quickly. The moment he opened the door he was greeted with two smiling faces. “Fili and Kili, at your service” they said as one. “Come in young ones; just try not to make any mess if you please. The others are in the dining room” Bilbo told them.

At that Orion stepped in the hallway. “About time you two got here” she said with a smile. “So this is where you vanished” Fili said. “I met him the day I had wondered off” she informed him as she passed him some mugs to place on the big table. “So that will explain why you are so friendly with the hobbit” Dwalin said. “At least it was not some troll she befriended brother” Balin told him with a chuckle.

All too soon eight more members from the company arrived along with Gandalf. “Hallo Gandalf” Orion chirped next to Bilbo. “Oh, hello my dear. Hallo Bilbo, let me introduce you to, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin and Gloin” Gandalf told him.

“That is strange, Uncle Thorin is late. I hope he’s alright” Kili said. “He must have been delayed by his meeting with Dain in the Iron Hills. He will be here soon” Dwalin informed him. Of course the guys managed to get poor Bilbo all flustered with their song of ‘Bland the knives’.

Just as they finished their song came a knock at the door. “He’s here” Gandalf said in a grim voice. Gandalf went to open the door with half the company gathering in the hallway behind him. “Gandalf! I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice and if it wasn’t for that mark on the door I wouldn’t have found this place” Thorin said as he walked in.

The moment Bilbo walked in the hallway and locked eyes with the leader of the company, both he and the exiled king gasped lightly. Thorin, to be totally honest with himself, it was the call of his One that finally helped him find Bag End. Fili and Orion didn’t miss the look that passed between their uncle and Bilbo.

“Bilbo, let me introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield” Gandalf informed him. “It is an honour to meet you your highness” Bilbo said. “The honour is all mine master Baggins” Thorin said as he took hold of Bilbo’s hand. After the introduction Bilbo made sure Thorin had a decent dinner.

Thorin, soon after informed the company that they were on their own in the quest. “Everyone, get some rest we are living first thing in the morning” Thorin said. “Let me show you to your rooms. Although some of you might have to share” Bilbo informed them with a small blush as he looked at Thorin. “It is fine with us, master Baggins” Bofur told him with a sly grin.

The members of the company were put in groups of two and three in four rooms. While Fili and Orion shared a room, Kili got his own room which was fine with him. Kili knew all too well what would partake between his brother and his One, as well as his uncle and master Baggins.

“This will be your room your majesty” Bilbo informed him. “But I would prefer to share with you” Thorin said in a low voice that sent chills down Bilbo’s spin. “Yes” Bilbo whispered. He picked and laid Bilbo down on the bed as gently as possible. He kissed Bilbo with all the love he felt towards him and Bilbo actually purred into his mouth.  
Thorin unbuttoned Bilbo's simple shirt and took his time exploring the chest of his One.

Thorin made quick work of their cloths. He slowly started to prepare Bilbo's tight hole. They were kissing again, more passionate and with more heat and Bilbo moaned and mewled. Especially when Thorin hit his sweet spot, over and over again.

"Gods, I want you inside of me. Please don’t make me wait" Bilbo moaned and wiggled in the most seductive way possible. Thorin gulped audibly and kissed Bilbo, before he slowly shoved himself into Bilbo and stop before he lost all control. "Ah! You're so tight..."Thorin mumbled and rested his head on Bilbo’s shoulder. 

Thorin growled deep in his chest and thrust even harder and harder and with a loud "THORIN!" Bilbo came. Thorin thrust a three more times into Bilbo before he came too. They collapsed into each other’s arms, panting heavy. He had not been with anyone for so long. But been with his One was world stutteringly amazingly.

Meanwhile in Fili’s and Orion’s room, the couple were having their own activities. “I have been waiting a week to do this to you” Fili growled in her ear. “I know me… me too and… I don’t know… how long I’ll last” she said.

"I love you Orion..." Fili muttered and pressed kisses and gentle bites onto Orion's neck. "Ah... I... Love you too... my prince!" Orion moaned and clung to Fili. With one quick movement Fili entered her. And almost instantly he started thrust even harder and harder. Before long they were both coming screaming each other’s names, as they collapsed in a heap on the bed.

This is going to be a long quest Kili thought to himself. While sitting outside the house smoking his pipe, Gandalf laughed to himself about dwarves and their Ones. He also knew that this might be the only time the mated dwarves would be truly together before they started this dangerous quest, which could cost them their lives.


	4. Going Forwards

The next day they left Hobbiton. Everyone joked and laughed about how noisy it can be at night in the Shire. That made Orion and poor Bilbo blush. Thoughts of the previous night’s activities still fresh in their mind. But the journey ahead was what scared them the most, since they just got a treasure more valuable than gold. But also knew how important it was to get their home back.

Gandalf knew that going to Rivendell would not be easy due to Thorin’s strong dislike of Elves, after they had turned their backs to them after Erebor was attacked by Smaug. Half way down the great east road the company took rest near some caves and Fili and Kili were told to look after the ponies. That did not go well. Somehow half of the ponies were taken by three stinky trolls. The idea of sending Bilbo in was the first thing that popped into Fili’s and Kili’s mind.

“I don’t even want to know how you two managed to lose the ponies. But you are not sending him in without a backup” Orion warned them sternly. “So what do you suggest sis?” Kili asked with a grin. “I’ll distract the trolls long enough for Bilbo to cut the ropes and I will not tell uncle you two lost the ponies. Got that?” she threatened.

“If you think I will allow you to go anywhere near them you have another thong coming” Fili said as he put his arms around her waist. “But you are willing to let uncles One go there unarmed and unprotected?” Kili question worriedly. Fili looked at him surprised as if he hadn’t really thought about it. So he reluctantly agreed to go along with her plan.

Orion then run along the troll camp without making a single sound. When she reached the far end of the far end of the camp she popped out and called out to them to fallow her. As the trolls chased her Bilbo went into the camp and freed the ponies and returned them to the camp with the help of Kili. Meanwhile Fili run after the trolls that were chasing Orion, hoping she would be ok.

When Bilbo and Kili returned to camp, they informed Thorin of what had happened reluctantly. “You what? How could you three go along with her plan? You know better than that. You should have told us the moment you realised the ponies were taken” Thorin yelled as he followed Kili to were Fili and Orion might be along with the rest of the company.

Not too soon day break had come and the company was greeted by Fili and Orion looking up at three stone trolls as they reached a clearing. “Are you both alright? What were you doing drawing this trolls away?” asked Dwalin. “Well… we do need the ponies to reach the mountain right?” Orion asked with a smirk.

Before anyone got the chance to say anything she spoke again “Anyway there is a cave near our camp site where they have stored everything they have stolen” she informed the group. “And how would you know that now lass” Bofur asked curiously.

“I’m half fairy and we are in the wild I can hear nature talk and that is how I know. What about you Bilbo? Can you hear nature talking?” asked him. “Yes, yes I can. It’s true what she is saying” Bilbo answered as he turned to look at the rest of the company. Thorin was quite impressed to find something so magical about his One.

After entering the cave and taking some useful weapons they got attacked by an Orc pack. “Keep Orion and Bilbo in the middle” Thorin called out. But as luck would have it Gandalf had arrived after the troll incident and he found the secret passage to Rivendell and that along with some Elves arriving at the right time saved their lives.

The group stayed there for a week so that they could find a way to open the secret door to Erebor. That gave the mated couples some much needed time together. Of course they might have managed to traumatise some of the younger Elves.

“I can’t believe how loud they can be. Especially since the rooms are so far away from each other” Nori said to Dori as they tried to calm a distraught Ori. “Gloin owes me four silver coins for this” Nori joked. “You really need to stop betting all the time” Dori said with a sigh. “Dwalin owes me a training session for loosing this bet” Ori piped up. Nor and Dori looked at him shocked. “Now that is a surprise” Nori laughed. Dori just shook his head.

Soon after they left but the journey got just a little more dangerous as they managed to get captured by the goblins as they were crossing the Misty Mountains right after thy almost got crashed by stone giants that battle for dominions on the Misty Mountains.

While in the goblin caves Bilbo and Orion had somehow managed to get separated from the group. As they tried to find a way out, Bilbo found a strange ring. They also encountered a strange creature named Gollum. But thanks to Bilbo’s quick thinking and riddles the managed to find the way out of the goblin caves.

Once the dwarves managed to escape the goblin caves thanks to Gandalf and meet up with Bilbo and Orion, were attacked by a different group of Orcs led by Azog the defiler. “Gandalf we need help getting away” Balin said. “I have let the eagles know that we need their assistance” Gandalf called out him.

For some reason Thorin saw red when he came face to face with the creature that killed most of his family, so he charged at him ignoring the protests of the group to stay put. The only thing he could think was that he needed to take vengeance for what the pale Orc had taken from him. He refused to let that filth live a moment longer than he already had.

Because of that he would have lost his head if it wasn’t for Bilbo rushing to his side and killing the Orc that was ordered to behead Thorin, and getting in-between him and the pale Orc. When Azog saw this he attacked trying to kill Bilbo and that’s when Orion’s true power came forth.

As she screamed and reached out towards Azog, as if she tried to mentally stop him from attacking her friends, as she held on from the brunch she was holding on for dear life, vines burst through the ground and pierced him and ripped him to shreds.

But by doing so she passed out. She didn’t hear Fili scream her name as he tried to reach her. So Fili didn’t even notice that the eagles arrived to take the company away from the Misty Mountains and drop them off to Carrock.


	5. Small Hopes

The moment they reached Carrock, Fili took Orion in his arms. “Come on. Open your eyes my soul, please… please, I need you” he whispered in her ear desperately. “Let me see her” Gandalf ordered. After a few seconds he nodded with a smile.

“She will be fine just got tired by using her abilities, but we need to go to a friend’s house near here. You must follow my lead once we are there though, anything to sudden and he might attack” he informed Fili and the rest of the company, as he went to check on Thorin.

The moment thorin opened his, after Gandalf made sure he would survive, he looked around to see how everyone was. When he saw Orion passed out in Fili’s arms, with Kili standing by him. He turned and approached Bilbo.

“What were you thinking going up against those things?” he practically roared. Poor Bilbo could only look to the ground visibly upset that his soul-mate would act like this especially since he only wanted to protect his.

Sure he wasn’t a warrior or even knew how to use his letter opener. But he’d be darned rather than see Thorin die. “I’d rather die than see you get hurt. You are my soul Thorin” Bilbo whispered sadly. Thorin hugged him and said “I know but I would have died either way if I lost you. I will try not to put you in a situation like this again if I can, my love.”

By the time they had reached the base of Carrock Orion had woken up. And even though she had stopped the enemy from killing her uncle and Bilbo, she still got an earful, with a few threats that she might lose her lovely hair. She did not hold that against them, for she knew they only yelled at her cause they cared about her.

After reaching Beorn’s home, they met with their host. “Well I never! I thought I’ll never see anyone of fae descent. I’m glad to see one, let alone two of you in my home. I offer my help whenever you might need it” Beorn said happily.

That night, Thorin took Bilbo to the room Beorn gave them and proceeded to get reacquainted with his One’s body all night long. He wrapped his arms around Bilbo’s waist and pushed him against the bed. Bilbo had little time to react as a mouth covered his own & hands tangled into his curly hair. Bilbo knew it would not be slow & gentle but rough and hard. The thought made him shudder against the thickly muscled man he was pressed against, he wanted this, so very badly.

"Scream for me Bilbo let me hear how much you like this” Thorin growled into his lovers’ ear. The fear that he might have lost him over-wrote the need to prepare him properly as he start to ride him all night long.

Meanwhile in Fili's and Orion's room, Fili corralling her over to the wall. Fili gripped your neck tight in his hand and crashed your lips together, him wasting no time in claiming your mouth. Rough hands gripping her thighs and lifting her off the floor, making her legs wrap around him. He bit her bottom lip hard, dragging his teeth over it. He could not wait any longer to finally bury himself inside you. He felt scalding hot inside her, stretching her to your limits. He gave a short thrust which had her arching her back.

“Fili.” you murmured, holding him as close to you as physically possible. He shuddered out a moan and continued to thrust into you slowly. Her wet heat was clutching at him, begging him to stay buried inside her every time he was fully sheathed in you. Orion pants and ragged moans against his ear drove him deeper into arousal. “Fili, please go faster" she panted out against his neck. He nodded, gripping her hips tighter, and went harder and faster. Neither lasted to long, especially after what had happened when they face the Orc party.

The next day Bilbo and Orion were taking a stroll the garden when Gandalf approached them. “How are you two up to, if I may ask?” he asked suspiciously. “Now, what makes you think we are up to anything master wizard?” Orion asked curiously with a small grin. “Don’t try to play damp my dear, for I know your secret and I suggest you come clean to your husband. And the same goes for you master hobbit” Gandalf said and with that he walked off.

Orion looked shocked. “H-how… did he know?” she stuttered. “It must have been on Carrock, when he checked to see if you were ok” Bilbo stated it. “Are you also with a child? Is that why he included you?” she asked curiously. “Yes. And I think he might be right. We can tell them together” he said as they walked towards Beorn’s home.

“There are our two wonderers” Nori joked. “Thorin, Fili, we need a word with you and its very important” Bilbo said. Thorin walked to him and rapped him up in his arms. “You know you can tell me anything Bilbo” Thorin whispered to him.

Fili looked worried; what if what happened before the Eagles picked them up had caused some unknown harm to their Ones and would end up losing them. But one on her beautiful smiling face and he knew instantly that it had to be good after all.

After sharing a quick look, Bilbo and Orion asked them to take a walk in the garden. “Fili, do you remember our activities in Rivendell?” she queried. “Yes, of course how can I forget? Some of the Elves could not even look at as after that. Especially uncle and Bilbo” he laughed. “Well it had to do with that. You see… I-I’m pregnant and so is Bilbo” she finally said. “What? H-how is that e-even possible?” Thorin asked. “It’s the fairy blood in me that allows it to be possible. But, it can only happen with my soul-mate. Please don’t hate me” Bilbo pleaded with Thorin.

“That’s the best news ever” Thorin said happily as he swung Bilbo around. On the other hand Fili practically burst in to tears. They stayed at Beorn’s for a week. Gandalf had to go to a different mission and would see them before they entered Erebor. But as the company travelled through Mirkwood got captured by Legolas the son of the King of Mirkwood.

As they were brought before the King, King Thranduil noticed Bilbo and Orion. In them he saw the fairy traits and only agreed to do any business with the company of Thorin if he spoke with them and no other. Thorin was pissed to say the list. And lucky for the company Bilbo and Orion managed to secure safe passage all the way to Esgaroth.

“Both of you stay close I do not trust him” Thorin said to Bilbo and Orion. “Do not worry my heartbeat, I wouldn’t do anything that would hurt you and Orion would never hurt Fili. He is her whole world” Bilbo reassured him. They managed to obtain extra supplies and safe passage; he was not as annoyed at the Elven King. He was particularly happy that a few Elves would assist them to get to the Erebor safe due to Bilbo’s and Orion’s pregnancy.

“We thank you, your Highness. We won’t forget your kindness and help” Bilbo said. “Anything for two special people such as you master hobbit. And thank you for allowing an old King as me to see again the light of the fae” the King said. “We should be thanking you for your support” Orion said with a smile.

“This are my borders and as far as I can accompany you to. Until we meet again” he said and with that he left. Their stay in Esgaroth was very pleasant. But the Master and his servant though, were very suspicious looking. “Do not trust them King Thorin. They only seek to gain the gold from your home” Legolas told him.

“Thank you for your input. It is appreciated and for your company and that of your young guard. What is her name if you don’t mind me asking?” Thorin asked. “It’s Tauriel. And by the looks of it, your nephews One” Legolas pointed out. “Indeed she is. I hope you don’t hold it against him” Thorin told him. Legolas looked at her and Kili, laughing and smiling all the while.

“No, I don’t. Because even though we were always close she never loved me more than a brother” he said sadly. “Do not worry young prince. You will find your One soon. Of that I am sure” Thorin said and walked to his nephew and Tauriel. After a small chat between the three, Thorin gave them his blessing. Within two days they were married.

“You have impressed my Thorin by allowing them to marry and your interaction with the Even King” Balin told him. “I know but with my One and Fili’s One pregnant, I could not put them in any danger even if it meant putting up with that traitor Thranduil” he almost spat.

“You were right to do this. To have children so soon after being with your One is rarer than anything. But know, we are always with you” Dwalin spoke and put him on the shoulder. The future was uncertainty especially with a dragon awaiting them in the mountain. He feared for their unborn children, for his nephews and nieces and his One. With which he could not live with out.


	6. Always Darckest Before Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has fate in store for the company? Will the love and light of the Half-Fae be enough to conquer the darkness?

Along with their Elven guards, the company left Esgaroth and headed for Erebor. Once there they were to wait for Gandalf. But Durin’s Day approached fast. Once they found the place where the door was meant to be, they all looked for the keyhole. But thanks to Bilbo not giving they managed to find it and finally see the inside of the mountain after decades away from it.

The one thing though that both Bilbo and Orion feared the most was how the Arkenstone would affect Thorin. In fact, the whole company was unsure of what to think about the stone that held such power, that could connect the whole of the dwarf nations into one powerful dwarf nation and the affect it would have on Thorin and the Durin line.

“We can’t send Bilbo or Orion in anymore to face the darn dragon. We have to find a different way to get him out” Thorin stated. “You will do no such thing. There is an evil in there that tries to control the dragon. That is what called him here. But I think, that instead of destroying the evil inside the mountain, the dragon was tricked and now it is in charge of his mind” Orion said as she looked towards the dragons resting place.

“And what do you suggest we do? You and Bilbo are pregnant. We will not lose you even for that darned stone. Even though I know what you mean…” Thorin said as he looked at were Orion was looking. “I can hear it calling me. When we find it Thranduil can have it and choose what should be done with it. He can also have his wife’s jewels back as well” he finally pointed out as he looked at Legolas.

Everyone around him gasped at what their King had said. Balin and Dwalin knew that it must not have been easy for Thorin to say that, but understood his fear of it. It had corrupted King Thror and almost corrupted Prince Thrain, Thorin’s father. “Thank you my Lord Thorin. Father will be happy and will be willing to renegotiate a treaty between Elves and Dwarves. I will go in there and face the dragon for them” Legolas volunteered.

“No. We will go it’s because of our fairy blood that the dragon will not kill us on sight. And we might be able to get through to him, but if you will accompany us half way it will be more than welcome” Bilbo said. “Uncle Bilbo no you can’t do that. Please we don’t want to lose you or Orion. You carry our future” Kili practically yelled.

The whole company agreed with him, except form Balin, even though it hurt him to agree with Bilbo, Orion and Bilbo were right it was time to get their home back and put a stop to an evil that plagued the mountain for so long. “They are right, even if it pains me to say so. Let them go, but do not worry my boy, we will be close if they need us” Balin said sadly.

It was not easy for the company to hear this, but understood the consequence if they did nothing. After taking Bilbo and Orion have way they let them go to the dragon hoping Mahal would keep them safe. Thorin and Fili felt as if they were been ripped in half.

After reaching the dragons sleeping area, Orion called him out and hoped she was right to try and help the dragon. “What are you? I do not know your smell thieves” Smaug hissed at them. “We are of fae born and are here to help you finish what you have started, ‘Oh, Smaug the terrible’” Bilbo said. “And what do you thing is that I was trying to do Fae born?” Smaug all but laughed.

“You came to remove the Arkenstone from this mountain. Just think past the voice that tells you to ignore what we are saying. Do not let it control you anymore. You are but the last of the male dragons. Be what you were always meant to be. Be Smaug the magnificent once again. Middle Earth needs you. Remember who you truly are” Orion said firmly to him.

For a moment, the dragons face distorted to one that of pure evil, right before he bellowed and breathed fire skywards. The whole mountain all but shook with the force of the dragons scream. “Take it. Remove it from this mountain now before it tries to take hold of my mind once again” he said to them.

With that said Bilbo grabbed the Arkenstone that was near the dragons’ feet, along with the box that had Thranduils’ insignia and run as fast as he could past the company and out of the mountain itself. Legolas and Thorin had followed him. Bilbo gave the stone to Legolas. Once he had secured it and his mother’s belonging he headed back to Mirkwood.

Meanwhile the dragon was lying on his belly just looking at Orion and humming a lullaby with her. The company that had entered the room were gasping at the dragons’ action. Soon Bilbo and Thorin returned to the company and were shocked themselves at the sight of the dragon being so docile, for the first time ever.

After a good night’s rest they received word that and Thranduil would meet them the day after with grave news. When indeed they met with they found what had both, wizard and Elf King so spooked. Azog’s son, Bolg wanted revenge for his father’s death and would attack within the week and also was working with Sauron. That meant that the Ring-Wraiths would be with him. At that Bilbo revealed that he had found the One-Ring and would most gladly help destroy it.

“You will not have to do any such thing my dear hobbit, and know that I am glad you found it. It means we still have a chance to stop them all from destroying Middle Earth once and for all. I will take it along with Thranduil and the Arkenstone and two more Elves to Mount Doom and have the stone and Ring destroyed” Gandalf informed him.

“Thorin contact your cousin Dain to come before the week is over. Just in case anyone tries do stop us from destroying the stone and Ring and hopefully Smaug will be his old self and help you with Bolg’s army” he said and with that Gandalf, Thranduil and two more Elves rode off to meet four Eagles and head to Mount Doom.

Thorin did as Gandalf had instructed him, and send for his cousin, that was all too happy to assist him to rid this world of as much evil as they could. Soon Dain and his army arrived and before long the day of the battle had come.

Bilbo and Orion were ordered to stay in Erebor along with Fili and Kili. “Please stay safe my heart. The baby and I need you more than you know” Bilbo said to Thorin. Thorin embraced him and said, “I will return to you. Of that I swear, and know I never break a promise.” The dragon flew out the mountain but not before promising on his life that he would protect the company members after they went to the trouble of helping him be his old self again and making sure so many evil things were stoped once and for all.

The battle was truly terrifying, and many fell to the evil of Bolg and that of the Ring-Wraiths. The battle lasted two days and two nights. Bolg fell by Thorin’s own sword. Orion and Bilbo used their fae abilities were they could to assist the injured free people of Middle Earth. And with the aid of the dragon and the distraction of the Arkenstone and the One-ring, Sauron fell along with Bolg’s army and the Ring-Wraiths.

The whole company had managed to survive the battle along with Smaug, who had sworn to protect them after they had helped him break free from the power of the stone. A week later Gandalf, Thranduil and the two Elves that accompanied them return, although a bit less for wear, they had managed to do what the Isildur had fail to do. The word about the distraction of the One-Ring and Sauron spread like a wild fire across Middle Earth.

Smaug remained in Erebor. Three months later Bilbo gave birth to healthy twins a baby boy named Frerin and a baby girl named Thyra. The whole Kingdom rejoiced to know that the line of Durin was secure and would never fall. The twins were as mischievous as their cousins. Thranduil was the honorary godfather, and had sworn to protect them for as long as he lived.

To be honest the twins had the Elven King smiling to everyone’s surprise especially since he hadn’t smiled since his wife had died so long ago. What surprised everyone even more was that Smaug and Beorn loved the twins and tried to spent as much tie with them as they could. But none where more excited than Thorin, who never thought that he would be given such a precious gift.

A week later Orion found herself taking afternoon tea with the whole company in one of the top cave that Smaug was living in. “Fili, will you stop looking at me like I’m about to fall apart please” Orion told him for the up tenth time in an hour. Balin laughed at the sight before him. “Don’t worry my dear, Thorin, Bombur and Gloin were like that when their Ones were about to have their children” he said.

“It’s true I didn’t let Bilbo out of my sight for the last month of his pregnancy. The thought that he might go to labour and no-one would be around to help him scared me” Thorin said as he looked into Bilbo’s eyes like he was the brightest and warmest light he ever saw. Orion looked from Thorin and Bilbo to Fili. She kind of understood what her uncle meant and felt about his One. “Do not worry little fae, your little one will be here very soon and you will fully understand” Smaug informed her with a sly grin, as if he knew something no-one else did.

And close to sunrise Orion went into labour, just as Smaug had predicted. She knew it would be a few hours before the baby arrived, so she chose to just get up and walk around the room for a while. “Fili. Honey, you need to wake up and get Oin please” Orion informed him. “W-what… what time is it? Orion what’s wrong?” Fili all but jumped out of bet at the sound and look of discomfort in Orion.  
“It’s time, the baby finally decided to come” she said quickly. At that Fili run to the door and called for a guard to fetch Oin immediately. By noon a beautiful baby girl name Athina was born with blond hair and lavender/blue eyes.

“She is so beautiful brother. Am so happy for you both” Kili said close to tears. “Thank you Kili, that means a lot coming from you” Fili said as he let Kili hold Athina. “When will you tell uncle about you and Tauriel?” Orion asked him with a smile. “He gave his blessing last night believe it or not. I do not know how he found out. But we will marry on Durin’s Day” Kili said with a bright red face. The whole kingdom rejoiced once more.

By the end of the year after Kili and Tauriel had twins girls named Soula and Lilianna. Word spread through the whole of Middle Earth that the light of the Fae had returned. Thranduil once again found himself being a godfather and smiling even brighter. Smaug was lucky enough to find a female dragon from the north and she moved with him into Erebor.

Beorn found that he was not the last of the skin-changers. For you see others had escaped and had headed to the North Mountains. Soon there was a new generation of dragons loyal to the line of Durin. The line of Durin and the last of the dragon species on Middle Earth endured till the end of time with a little help from the fae descendants.

The Wizards were the last to leave Middle Earth, but left the records of all that had happen before they departed. For it was told, that Middle Earth will be reformed once again, and people will be reborn. But there will be no greater tale than the one with Fili and Orion.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated please.


End file.
